bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Stiez
Stiez was an Onu-Matoran on the Isle of Recla Nui and head of that island's Void Foundation base. Biography At some point in the past, Stiez was drafted into the Void Foundation, eventually becoming head of the Recla Nui branch. ''VX After the arrival of the Makuta Eish, Seraph, and Veix, Stiez met the trio in the Recla Nui base, claiming the captured Sleepers and commenting that opening The Void could have waited until the Foundation's scientists began running tests, rather than the Makuta doing it alone. He soon met with the ''"Madam Director", who spoke with the Makuta while Stiez went to do some tests and gather some data. He came back when the Director was departing, though she stated that she would be back in a few days. Shortly after her departure, the Makuta began to question Stiez about the status of the X-Force factors on the island. Stiez learned that they were fighting at the moment, and took the suggestion that he should make the battle more interesting, sending random energy bursts into the sky and to the combatants, imbuing the non-Toa with power. Soon after sending the burst, Stiez was greeted by Eish, bringing the Rges, Monsth as a prisoner. Stiez had testing done on his body to scan the X-Force within the Eruo. After the scans were completed, he had the offer extended to Monsth to join the Foundation. After Monsth's recruitment, Stiez went back to work until a few hours later when the facility was attacked by the Toa Recla and the X-Rahi, as well as several Matoran with them. During the conflict, Stiez exposed himself to all of the Sleepers left by Veix when Ilos confronted him, mutating himself into a Sleeper host. He defeated Ilos in a single move and then went into battle against the other warriors, keeping all of the Toa at bay. Wolf attacked, so he slew the Rahi by impaling him with his blades. This caused the other two Rahi to attack, but they too were killed as a result of Stiez's new found power. The Toa attacked with their Elemental Powers, hammering Stiez, who was immobilized by Gerat. When the attacks ended, his armor was nearly completely destroyed, but they soon found it was rapidly repairing itself. As the battle continued, Stiez continued to win, and commented that his head was his weakness. As the Toa tried, his Sleepers showed that they provided an invincible defense against weapons, so he couldn't be killed. As the battle was taken outside, Yuna rushed back in to save the island, while the others attacked and were defeated. Stiez fought them all again as they performed their rollcall and attacked him, outmaneuvering him and having Gerat use his Energy powers to project attacks at him, wounding Stiez. In the process, he was pinned down by a combination from the various Toa, and was run through the back of his head from Ilos, through a wall of Ice, so that his Sleepers couldn't see and raise a defense. Abilities & Traits Stiez was an intelligent, direct, cold, and somewhat emotionless Matoran. He spoke simply and in a flat tone most of the time, with an interest in scientific advancement and a feeling of supremacy. He believed that the Recla Nui base would lead the Void Foundation as a whole, and he had the utmost respect of the Sleepers, exposing himself to them despite the potential dangers. After infesting himself, Stiez had immense speed and strength. The number of Sleepers in his body allowed him to heal himself at a constant rate, and allowed him to shield himself from attacks. He also seems to have remained in control, instead of falling prey to the minds of the Sleepers. When in battle, Stiez lost his cool demeanor and became a bit of a sadist, finding joy in fighting, finding that it made him feel alive. Mask & Tools Stiez wore a Powerless Black Kanohi Pakari, Great Mask of Strength. After infesting himself with Sleepers, Stiez had two blades emerging from his right arm, as well as impact explosive devices embedded into his arm. Trivia *This character was created by BZPower and C.I.R.C.L.E. member Koji. Appearances *''VX'' *''Legacy (Mentioned Only in a Non-Canonical Appearance)'' Category:Matoran Category:Onu-Matoran Category:Void Foundation Category:Sleepers Category:Pakari Wearers Category:Koji